Toi & Moi
by Isajackson
Summary: OS  Double POV au début  songfic  Petit McBeck ! Carson et Rodney ont peur de s'avouer leurs sentiments...


**Spoiler**** : Aucun en particulier**

**Saison**** : Saison 3**

**Disclaimer**** : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi snif !**

**Résumé**** : OS – Double POV, petit McBeck…**

**Note de l'auteur**** : Petite songfic écrite pour ma Naurélie !! Elle a gagné un concours que j'avais organisé sur mon blog !! J'espère que ça te plaira ma pupuce !! Gros bisous !! Je t'adore grave !!**

**Note n°2 :**** alors en fait, il y a deux chansons dans cette fic, les deux ont été choisies par ma tite puce !! la première c'est Toi & Moi d'Adenyum et la seconde c'est I'd rather be in love de Michelle Branch. Et je précise que je n'ai pas utilisé toutes les paroles des chansons mais seulement celles qui me paraissaient le mieux convenir à ma fic.**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**Toi & Moi**

**Carson**

Il vient de sortir de l'infirmerie et comme à chaque fois, je suis troublé. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à rester professionnel lorsque je suis avec lui. S'il savait le genre de pensée qui me traverse l'esprit lorsque je lui fais ses examens, je crois qu'il ne voudrait plus venir me voir. Je sais que pour lui je suis un ami, son meilleur ami même. Il me l'a confié un jour. Mais au fond de mon cœur, j'aurai tellement voulu plus…

Mais comment le lui dire ? Jamais je n'oserai lui parler comme ça. J'ai bien trop peur qu'il me rejette ! Alors je ne dis rien et me contente de petits moments pris à droite et à gauche lorsqu'il vient à l'infirmerie pour soigner l'un ou l'autre petit bobo. Et parfois je me prends à rêver. S'il l'a remarqué, il ne m'a rien dit. De toute manière, il est bien trop occupé à me parler de ses diverses expériences pour se rendre compte de l'effet qu'il me fait. Parce que j'ai beau tout faire pour le cacher parfois c'est plus fort que moi, il m'arrive de laisser échapper un geste ou une parole mais jamais il ne s'en rend compte.

_**Si tu pouvais juste une fois poser les yeux sur moi**_

_**Faire une étincelle, toi et moi**_

_**Suis mon regard magnétique, c'est quasi-électrique**_

_**Tu frémiras contre moi**_

ooOoo

**Rodney**

Je viens de sortir de l'infirmerie, je me demande comment j'ai réussi à tenir le coup encore une fois. Je crois que c'est plus facile lorsque je me mets à lui parler de tout et n'importe quoi. C'est surtout plus facile quand je lui parle de mon travail. Dans ces moments là, j'oublie ce que je ressens et j'arrive mieux à lui faire face. J'aimerai tellement pouvoir lui montrer les sentiments qui m'animent quand je le vois ou que je suis près de lui. Mais je ne peux pas… J'ai peur qu'il ne comprenne pas et qu'il me rejette.

Alors je me tais et je me rends aussi souvent que possible à l'infirmerie. Et je trouve toujours un prétexte en plus ! Une petite coupure par ci, un petit mal de tête par là. Et Carson est toujours aux petits soins pour moi, c'est tellement agréable que parfois, je me prends à rêver. Mais il ne doit pas s'en rendre compte, il est tellement professionnel ! Un jour je lui ait dit qu'il était mon meilleur ami mais c'est parce que je n'osais pas lui dire que je l'aime…

_**Si tu pouvais juste une fois poser les yeux sur moi**_

_**Faire une étincelle, toi et moi**_

_**Suis mon regard magnétique, c'est quasi-électrique**_

_**Tu frémiras contre moi**_

ooOoo

**Carson**

Je suis dans mon bureau ou je suis sensé terminer mon dernier rapport. Mais je n'arrive pas à écrire. Je me trouve face à mon écran vide et je pense. A lui. Je ne parviens pas à le chasser de mon esprit. A chaque fois que quelqu'un entre dans l'infirmerie, je me prends à espérer que c'est lui. Mais c'est toujours un ou une scientifique qui vient soigner un mal de gorge ou un mal de tête. Lui n'est pas venu depuis plusieurs jours et je me demande bien pourquoi. Peut-être a-t-il perçu le trouble qui m'agite quand je le vois et qu'il se sent gêné ?

Je sens que je ne vais plus pouvoir continuer comme ça, à cacher mes sentiments. Il faut que je lui parle et je pense que le plus tôt sera le mieux. Et puis il n'y a pas que mes sentiments que je ne parviens plus à cacher… Mon corps commence à me trahir lorsque je suis en sa présence. Le moindre frôlement quand je l'examine me provoque des frissons quasi-incontrôlables et je ne parle pas du reste… bien sûr je me contrôle mais je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais tenir…

_**'Cause when there's you, I feel whole **__(parce que quand c'est toi, je me sens entier)_

_**And there's no better feeling in the world **__(et il n'y a pas de meilleur sentiment au monde)_

_**But without you I'm alone **__(mais sans toi je suis seul)_

_**And I'd rather be in love with you **__(et je ne peux qu'être amoureux de toi)_

Ma décision est prise. Ce soir, après les dernières visites post-missions, je vais aller le voir dans ses quartiers. Et je lui parlerai. Je suis prêt à prendre le risque. Ne dit on pas « qui ne tente rien n'a rien ? » **(1)**

ooOoo

**Rodney**

Je tente de terminer une simulation mais je n'y parviens pas. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer et cela fausse tous mes calculs. J'entends Zelenka qui râle derrière moi mais bizarrement je ne dis rien. Je n'en ai pas envie. Je ne pense qu'à une personne. Lui. Je ne parviens pas à l'enlever de ma tête. Et pourtant je suis certain que je devrais mais en même temps j'ai un doute… Je sais que je ne vais pas réussir à lui cacher mes sentiments plus longtemps. Tôt ou tard je vais finir par craquer et ça me fait peur.

En plus quand je suis près de lui, je n'ai qu'une envie : le toucher, le caresser, goûter sa peau… Mais je sais que je ne peux pas. Mais chaque examen qu'il me fait est une véritable torture. J'ai peur qu'à chaque fois mon corps me trahisse. D'ailleurs ça a bien failli m'arriver l'autre jour… si je n'avais pas la présence d'esprit de partir en vitesse, il aurait tout découvert c'est certain. D'ailleurs depuis ce jour, je l'évite car j'ai peur que la prochaine fois, je n'ai pas le temps de partir…

_**Turn out the lights now **__(éteins la lumière maintenant)_

_**To see is to believe**__(Voir c'est croire)_

_**I just want you near me **__(je te veux juste près de moi)_

_**I just want you here with me**__(je te veux juste ici avec moi)_

_**And I'd give up everything only for you**__(et j'abandonnerai tout uniquement pour toi)_

_**It's the least that I could do **__(c'est le moins que je pourrais faire)_

Je n'ai plus le choix, je dois lui parler. Ce soir, si j'arrive à terminer cette foutue simulation, j'irai le voir dans ses quartiers et je lui dirais tout. J'espère simplement qu'il ne s'enfuira pas en courant.

ooOoo

Carson éteignit son portable en soupirant puis jeta un regard à sa montre, 22h. Mince il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait travaillé aussi tard. Pas grave songea t'il. De toute façon Rodney ne se couche jamais de bonne heure. Il sera donc certainement là !

L'écossais se leva et sorti de son bureau dont il referma la porte. Puis, il alla faire une dernière visite à ses patients du moment avant de sortir de l'infirmerie. Il se dirigea vers un transporteur et appuya sur la zone des quartiers civils.

Dans le couloir, il hésita. Il avait envie d'aller prendre une douche avant d'aller parler à Rodney mais en même temps, il n'avait pas envie de perdre de temps. Il était bien décidé et ne voulait pas perdre sa détermination car il savait qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il finirait par s'enfuir en courant. Il décida donc que sa douche attendrait.

_**Why are we afraid to be in love?**__(Pourquoi avons nous peur d'être amoureux ?)_

_**To be loved**__(d'être aimés)_

_**I can't explain it **__(je ne peux pas l'expliquer)_

_**I know it's tough to be loved**__(je sais que c'est dur d'être aimé)_

Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'aux quartiers du scientifique sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il était arrivé. Il leva la main dans l'intention de frapper à la porte quand celle-ci coulissa.

ooOoo

Rodney venait d'arriver dans ses quartiers. Il regarda le petit réveil posé sur sa table de nuit, 21h. Parfait songea t'il, il allait avoir le temps de prendre une douche avant d'aller voir Carson. Il savait que le médecin quittait parfois son infirmerie assez tard. Le canadien retira son oreillette et la posa sur son bureau. Puis il entra dans la petite salle de bain, se déshabilla et entra sous la douche.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, il sortait de la salle de bain vêtu d'un caleçon bleu à motifs étoilés et d'un t-shirt noir. Il ouvrit son armoire et attrapa un pantalon noir qu'il enfila prestement. Puis il alla s'asseoir sur son lit mais il ne pu rester en place bien longtemps. Il se leva et commença à arpenter la petite pièce de long en large en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à Carson.

_**'Cause when there's you, I feel whole **__(parce que quand c'est toi, je me sens entier)_

_**And there's no better feeling in the world **__(et il n'y a pas de meilleur sentiment au monde)_

_**But without you I'm alone **__(mais sans toi je suis seul)_

_**And I'd rather be in love with you **__(et je ne peux qu'être amoureux de toi)_

Finalement, il arrêta ses allées et venues et se décida à partir. Il ouvrit la porte et se figea brusquement.

ooOoo

Carson resta figé quelques secondes la main en l'air puis finalement, il laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps. Il déglutit et essaya de sourire.

- bonsoir Rodney parvint il à murmurer

- bonsoir Carson bredouilla le scientifique visiblement aussi à l'aise que le médecin.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux hommes. Pendant quelques secondes, ils se contentèrent de se fixer sans rien dire puis finalement Carson se décida à rompre le silence devenu pesant.

- euh je peux entrer Rodney ? je… j'aimerai vous parler…

- ah… eh bien entrez alors fit le canadien en s'effaçant pour le laisser passer.

Carson entra timidement derrière lui. il avança de quelques pas vers le milieu de la pièce mais n'osa pas aller plus loin. Rodney passa devant lui et alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Un nouveau silence s'installa. Mais il ne dura pas, Rodney le brisa.

- vous voulez vous asseoir ? demanda t'il en évitant soigneusement le regard de Carson.

- euh je crois que je vais rester debout et…

- bon ça suffit ! s'écria brusquement le canadien. Carson, ne faites pas l'idiot et venez vous asseoir ajouta t'il en tapotant la place à côté de lui.

Le médecin surpris par la réaction de Rodney ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'assis à côté de lui.

- je vous écoute dit le canadien

- eh bien je… commença l'écossais troublé. Voilà qu'il ne trouvait plus ses mots maintenant.

Rodney commençait à en avoir assez de cette situation. Il voulait parler à Carson ? Alors lui il parlerait !

- Carson l'interrompit il. Le médecin tourna son regard azur vers lui. Je vous aime lâcha t'il d'une traite.

Puis il ferma les yeux et attendit, certain que l'écossais allait se lever et partir en courant. Au lieu de ça, il sentit deux lèvres se poser doucement sur les siennes. Rodney ouvrit les yeux et se trouva face à un regard brouillé de larmes et étonnamment sombre aussi.

_**'Cause when there's you, I feel whole **__(parce que quand c'est toi, je me sens entier)_

_**And there's no better feeling in the world **__(et il n'y a pas de meilleur sentiment au monde)_

_**But without you I'm alone **__(mais sans toi je suis seul)_

_**And I'd rather be in love with you **__(et je ne peux qu'être amoureux de toi)_

Puis le scientifique passa ses bras autour du cou de Carson et l'attira à lui pour approfondir le baiser. Carson entrouvrit la bouche et leurs langues se mêlèrent, décuplant leurs sensations. Puis, plus par manque d'air qu'autre chose, ils se séparèrent. Rodney essuya doucement les larmes qui roulaient encore sur le visage de Carson.

- je suis désolé murmura l'ecossais. Je ne devrais pas être aussi sensible…

- ce n'est rien sourit Rodney en se penchant doucement vers lui.

Leurs bouches se soudèrent à nouveau mais cette fois, le baiser fut différent. Il était beaucoup plus intense. Leurs mains se glissèrent sous les t-shirt, cherchant la moindre parcelle de peau à explorer. Puis Rodney fit basculer Carson sur le lit et s'allongea au-dessus de lui.

- Carson… murmura t'il d'une voix rauque, j'ai envie de toi…

- je sais sourit Carson, moi aussi haleta t'il.

D'un geste vif, Rodney fit glisser le t-shirt du médecin par-dessus sa tête et retira le sien tout aussi rapidement. Il alla rejoindre son congénère sur le sol. Puis, lentement, il déposa une pluie de petits baisers mouillés sur le torse de son amant qui gémissait et se tortillait de plaisir sous lui. Rodney esquissa un sourire et continua a douce torture. Il glissa sa langue dans le nombril de Carson qui cria et se cambra sous la vague de plaisir qui déferlait en lui.

- Rodney je t'en prie gémit il

Mais le canadien ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Il descendit encore plus bas et il rencontra un obstacle de taille. Un pantalon. Il commençait à s'attaquer à la ceinture du dit pantalon lorsque Carson, n'en pouvant plus, les fit basculer d'un brusque coup de rein et se retrouva au dessus.

- à nous deux Dr Mckay chuchota t'il d'une voix rauque.

Rodney gémit lorsque Carson commença à le caresser doucement et il se cambra lorsque l'écossais remplaça ses mains par ses lèvres. Cependant, il avait gardé son objectif, malgré les frissons de plaisir qui le traversaient à chaque passage de la langue affamée de Carson, et avait finalement réussi à déboutonner le pantalon récalcitrant de l'écossais qui s'en débarrassa d'un geste brusque. Rodney ne pu alors réprimer un fou rire.

- quoi ? qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Carson surpris par le brusque accès d'hilarité de son amant.

- c'est… ton… caleçon !! parvint à articuler le canadien entre deux éclats de rire

- eh bien quoi ? qu'est ce qu'il a mon caleçon ? demanda Carson en regardant son magnifique caleçon à motifs écossais. C'est ma mère qui me l'a offert et je l'aime beaucoup figure toi ! ajouta t'il en se redressant l'air boudeur.

- tu ne vas pas bouder quand même ! de toute façon, hop ! plus de caleçon maintenant lança Rodney en lui retirant le sous-vêtement d'un geste vif.

Carson sourit et s'allongea sur Rodney. Ses mains glissèrent le long des hanches du canadien et firent glisser son boxer bleu sur ses cuisses. Puis il le lui retira et le lança par terre. Puis il pressa son érection brûlante contre celle de son amant qui enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Lentement, le médecin amorça un mouvement de vas et viens et Rodney calqua le mouvement de ses hanches sur celles de son amant. Une main vint se glisser entre leurs ventres et se saisit des deux membres, leurs imprimant un mouvement de plus en plus rapide. Rodney glissa sa main sur celle de son amant et ils se donnèrent du plaisir à l'unisson. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme simultanément. Carson se laissa retomber, épuisé, sur la poitrine couverte de sueur de Rodney.

- woaw murmura le scientiique

- oh oui répondit Carson en l'embrassant.

Puis il se décala légèrement et Rodney posa sa tête sur son torse. L'écossais l'enlaça et ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes.

- quand je pense que j'avais peur de te parler murmura Carson

- et moi donc ! renchérit Rodney en souriant

- Rodney je t'aime murmura Carson

- moi aussi Carson, moi aussi chuchota Rodney en l'embrassant.

Carson se lova un peu plus contre lui et ils s'endormirent enlacés et heureux.

_**And I'd rather be in love **__(et je ne peux qu'être amoureux)_

_**Yes, I'd rather be in love **__(et je ne peux qu'être amoureux)_

_**Oh, I'd rather be in love with you **__(et je ne peux qu'être amoureux de toi)_

**FIN**

**(1) : c'est ma devise dans la vie !! lol !!**

**Voilà c'est fini !!! la vache je me suis laissée emporter là !! alors ma pupuce d'amour ça t'a plu ? j'espère que oui !! et vous, vous avez aimé ? une review peut-être ?**


End file.
